This invention relates generally to the field of manufacturing and more specifically to a method and system for defining and verifying a part.
The increased distribution of part manufacturing across different manufacturing sites has led to the demand for improved methods and systems for part definition and verification. Part definition describes the design specifications of a part to be manufactured. Part verification evaluates whether a manufactured part satisfies the design specifications.
Known methods of part definition and verification, however, have not been satisfactory with respect to accuracy. According to one type of known method, design specifications are translated into written dimensions, and then a part is manufactured according to the dimensions. A gage used to verify the manufactured part is also produced from the dimensions. The manufactured part is aligned in the gage in order to verify whether the manufactured part satisfies the design specifications.
A problem with these known methods is that translating the part design to written dimensions may lead to ambiguity or error. Often, written dimensions do not clearly refer to a particular feature of a part, leading to misinterpretation of the dimensions when producing the part. Also, errors resulting from mistranscription of the dimensions may occur during the translation process. Similarly, ambiguity and error may occur when producing the gage from the dimensions, yielding an inaccurate gage. Another problem with these known methods is that they rely on written text, which often must be translated into a different language when sent to a different country. Translation of the text may also lead to ambiguity and error.
While these approaches have provided improvements over prior approaches, the challenges in the field of manufacturing have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater accuracy. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for defining and verifying a part.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for defining and verifying a part are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for verifying a part disclosed. The system comprises a virtual part and a virtual gage associated with the virtual part. A physical part corresponds to the virtual part. A digitized part is generated from the physical part, and the virtual gage evaluates the digitized part.
According to one embodiment of the present is invention, a method for verifying a part is disclosed. A virtual part is provided. A virtual gage associated with the virtual part is generated. A physical part corresponding to the virtual part is produced. A digitized part is generated from the physical part. The digitized part is evaluated using the virtual gage to verify the physical part.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for defining a part is disclosed. The system comprises a virtual part and a virtual gage associated with the virtual part. The virtual part and the virtual gage define a size and a shape of a physical part.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method for defining a part is disclosed. A virtual part is provided. A virtual gage associated with the virtual part is generated. The virtual part and the virtual gage define a shape and a size of a physical part.
Embodiments of the present invention may provide technical advantages. A technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that it provides an image representation of a part that may provide more accurate part definition and verification. The image representation eliminates the need to translate design specifications to written dimensions, reducing the ambiguity and error that may occur during part definition and verification. Another technical advantage of one embodiment is that the virtual part and the virtual gage provide accurate and easily transmittable design specifications. The virtual part and the virtual gage comprise images, not text, and do not need to be translated to a different language, reducing the ambiguity and error associated with translation.